


Under a Mindwinter Moon

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's birthday falls on the night before Midwinter and so tends to be forgotten. She didn't think this year would be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Mindwinter Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. This is set after Advent Children.

**Under a Midwinter Moon**

Elena sighed and tucked the rest of her paperwork into a file folder. That was the last of her reports for the day. A glance out the window told her that it was already late though. She could see the full winter moon high in the sky. It was Midwinter Eve tonight. A time for celebration and family get togethers. Tomorrow people would exchange gifts and have more celebrations. It was probably Elena's least favorite holiday. Of course, that was because tonight was her birthday, and no one tended to remember it.

That was in part why she volunteered to work tonight. It was better to work on her birthday than spend the day alone hoping someone would remember what else the day was. Work kept her busy. The last time her birthday hadn't been someone's afterthought, Elena had been fifteen. It was not a great track record. With a sigh, Elena got up and filed her report before collecting her things. She would head home and fix herself something to eat and treat herself to some completely unhealthy chocolate creation for her birthday.

The office had been decorated for the holidays. She turned out the lights leaving the room bathed in moonlight. Elena was just passing under the mistletoe she had avoided all week when someone caught her wrist. She kept herself from clobbering her boss by sheer willpower."

"Sir, you startled me. I didn't realize any one else was still here."

"Tseng, Elena." He corrected; he had been trying get her to call him by his name for awhile now. "I wanted to catch you before you left."

She tilted her head to the side. "Is there something you need?"

He pressed a package into her hand. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Elena blinked down at the gift wrapped in silver paper. "Thank you."

Tseng smiled and cupped her cheek. "And Elena, Happy Midwinter."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Elena found herself melting into the kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled down at her.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"How does breakfast sound?"

He helped her into her coat. Elena was still clutching her birthday present; she was feeling more than a little stunned. "I would love to."

Tseng smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "Good. Open your present, Elena."

As he walked her out the door, Elena eagerly peeled away the wrapping. Inside the box was a delicate necklace and earring set decorated in Wutain scrollwork. It was beautiful. They stepped out into the snow covered and moonlit streets, and Elena found that her boss had his arm around her waist.

"Have you celebrated your birthday yet?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

"How about dessert?"

"That sounds lovely."

As they headed down the street, Elena found herself changing her mind about the day. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
